Mayor's Manor
The extensive grounds of Faye's estate hold multiple buildings, including her manor, a feast hall, a small cottage, a pool house, two barracks, and several guard stations. The grand Manor of Rim is a huge, three story building at the back of the grounds. The reception hall alone is arguably the most impressive part of town. A 60'x100' marble floor connects the five doors and the palacial staircase; the impressive part is it is not cobbled marble, but rather a single marble formation. One of the largest in Faerun, imaginably. The mansion includes a sauna, a dining hall, a harem, a ballroom, audience room, a third barracks and sleeping chambers for the staff and residents (guests sleep in the feast hall, as required by Ken). A network of inaccessible alleys and secret passages (gratuitously trapped) connect up to a five-room panic room, which Faye uses as an office and a laboratory. The panic room has a courtyard with a variety of rare flowers and herbs. Bi-weekly feasts Feasts are held every Wednesday and Friday, with the invitees always including aristocrats, visiting diplomats, the guild heads, clergy members, and merchant-princes. The commoners are split, half of Wednesday and half on Friday, depending on which day marks the beginning of their weekend. Pool house The pool house contains a pool in its basement, a chapel on its ground floor, and a set of fancy living quarters for the bishop on the first. Unlike the river, the pool contains salt water. Unbeknownst to most, it is actually a large underground lake, with the majority of it accessible only by swimming through an underwater tunnel. Mir, bishop of Fallcrest, lives and runs the chapel here. Though the chapel is really only for the staff and visitors as she tends to work in the Temple in the town centre. Simple cottage This small, simple cottage is actually a permanencied Leomund's Secure Shelter, atop a simple cottage. Corion Vimes, Captain of the Guard, lives here. He desired only simple quarters, despite being offered something more fancy. Faye of course granted his request, a little confusedly however. Barracks and defence Corion presides not over the grounds guards (though he does have the authority to command them) but rather over the city guard, eighteen platoons that are spread throughout the ten guard stations throughout the city. The grounds guards are commanded by Ken the Ronin, Faye's personal bodyguard and head of security. Ken takes an active role in the city guard training, but leaves the elite grounds guards to their own training. Household staff Administrative: * Denny is the steward, head of domestic affairs, tender to gardens, supplies, and housekeeping. Of course, he does none of these himself (except for maintaining the secret courtyard), but delegates to the various servants * Ken is the marshal, in addition to being the personal bodyguard of Faye (she has set up a room next to hers, as he gets anxious if he sleeps too far away). Mostly he is by her side during her visits into town or abroad, but she insists on conducting some solo missions. Secondary: * General servants * A handful of valets * A handful of courtesans (for the harem, and one for the royal bath/sauna) * Nine acolytes (they change throughout the year but there is always nine) Adjacent locations * Agricultural Guild